


It Looks Better on you

by Lunavichi



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Rookie, its only mentioned like once but hes TRANS, theyre both disasters but theyre trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavichi/pseuds/Lunavichi
Summary: Rookie takes a break from work and discovers something unexpected, but not unwelcome.
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	It Looks Better on you

**Author's Note:**

> this fanbase is so small so i decided "fuck it" and fed myself

Rookie squinted at his computer screen. _Was it always this bright?_ He couldn’t keep track of a single thought, they came and went as they pleased. He’d been sitting at his desk for far too long.

He stretched his arms up, arching his back out of his wheelie chair. He felt his back crack, relief flooding through him. He knew he slouched way too often with his binder on. _I guess I should probably take a break,_ he thought absentmindedly, lifting up his sunglasses and rubbing at his eyes.

Pushing the chair back, Rookie hopped off and looked around. _What to do…_ Gary was probably too invested in his tinkering to be bothered, Dot wasn’t scheduled to come in today, and Ace was… probably plotting something against Herbert.

His eyes landed on a clean workspace, not a thing out of place. A stack of papers was neatly tucked in the corner, and a large laptop display sat in the middle of the desk. _Of course! Jet Pack Guy!_

Rookie ambled the short distance between his and his coworker’s desk. It was only then that he took note of the absence of said coworker. He glanced around, wondering where Guy took off to. He reasoned it was likely a coffee break, as his usual mug was gone from the workspace. Rookie knew that he was still here though, because his blazer was hanging off the back of his chair.

_Wait- his blazer?_

Sure enough, the article of clothing that Guy almost never went anywhere without was draped right in front of Rookie’s eyes. It was odd, seeing it somewhere other than on Guy. Come to think of it, he didn’t think he’d _ever_ seen him without it. He wondered what he would look like. Would his sleeves be rolled up? He hoped so, the dark skin of his arms would go well with the white of his shirt. The thought of that alone made his face heat up. _I shouldn’t be thinking about my friend this way!_

His body betrayed his mind, hands gingerly reaching out to grasp the black fabric. They lifted the jacket off of the chair and brought it closer to his face, eyes gleaming with wonder. The material was so _smooth_ , surely it wouldn’t hurt to just try it on.

Before he knew it, Rookie’s arms went through the sleeves and he was now donning his best friend’s jacket. He felt giddy, subconsciously smiling at the fact that yes, this was real. He took note of just how small he was compared to Guy; he was practically _swimming_ in his blazer. His fingers barely poked out of the sleeves. Taking advantage of this adrenaline high, he grabbed the lapels of the suit and brought them up to his nose, inhaling the scent. _It even smells like him._ God could strike him down at this very moment and he wouldn’t have a care in the world.

Unfortunately, his mind finally caught up with him and he dropped the lapels in shock, eyes widening. He _really_ shouldn’t be doing thi-

“Rookie?”

_Oh no._

He jolted, recognizing the voice of none other than the owner of the jacket. He kept his back turned, not wanting to face the humiliation of what he had done.

Jet Pack Guy spoke again, “Is that my jacket?”

Rookie winced, his shoulders hunching up. How on earth could he get out of this mess? _“Hey JPG! Whoops, must’ve been sleepwalking again and conveniently slipped on your jacket!”_ He cringed at his inner dialogue. Not even _he_ would fall for that.

 _Might as well just bite the bullet._ He slowly turned around to face Guy, his face heating up as he did. Of course he was still wearing his sunglasses, so Rookie couldn’t see his expression. _Is he mad? Upset? Disgusted? Oh god, he might not even want to be my friend anymore!_

Panicking, Rookie launched himself into speech. “I am _so_ sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking! I just walked up to your desk and thought ‘Oh, what a nice jacket’ but I didn’t mean to actually put it on, I swear! Oh god, I just realized I completely violated your privacy so I completely understand if you hate me or don’t want to be friends anymore or-”

He was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. “Rook, hey, it’s okay. Just _breathe._ ” Guy exaggerated breathing in and out, instructing him to do the same. Rookie followed along, albeit with some stuttering breaths. Once he determined his friend was okay, Guy reluctantly pulled his hand back from where it was on Rookie’s shoulder.

The shame of almost breaking down in front of his best friend made tears prick at the corners of his eyes, which were hastily rubbed away with the sleeve of the jacket-

_He was still wearing the blazer._

“Damn it, I probably got your suit dirty. I’m really sorry about all this,” He looked anywhere but at Guy’s face, feeling his face flush once again.

“Really, don’t worry about it. I know you’re beating yourself up about this but it’s not a big deal to me. Thank you for apologizing, though.” He reassured him, the corner of his mouth tilting slightly upwards.

 _Cute,_ Rookie’s brain supplied, squashing the thought immediately afterwards.

“I guess I should probably give this back to you,” he gestured to the suit, smiling sheepishly.

He saw Guy’s eyebrows raise for a split second before interjecting, “Uh, it’s fine. You can keep it.” Now that he was closer, Rookie could see his eyes widen behind his shades. He quickly covered his mouth, as if he just realized what he said.

Rookie blinked a couple times in shock. There was no way he heard that right. “Wh- I- are you serious?” He looked up at his friend, a glimmer of hope sparking in his chest. _Oh my god, is he_ blushing?

“I mean, uh, yeah, I have quite a few spares.” He replied, his hand going to rub the back of his neck.

Rookie’s mouth opened slightly, not believing what he was hearing. His shocked expression quickly turned into a large grin, and in not being able to contain his glee, let out an incomprehensible noise. His coworker let out a brief chuckle upon hearing it, eyes slightly crinkling.

“Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyou _thankyou!_ ” He exclaimed, rushing forward to tackle Guy in a hug, but thankfully remembering boundaries at the last moment, stopped himself. He was about to back away, nervous laughter creeping up his throat, when Guy met him halfway and embraced him. Rookie fully relaxed in his hold, arms snaking around his waist. He was almost positive the whole agency could hear his heartbeat by now.

After what seemed like ages, yet at the same time one second, they parted, arms returning to their sides. Guy was holding a steady grin by now, and Rookie could not be happier to be the cause of it.

The tranquil moment came to an abrupt end when Rookie glanced at the digital clock on the wall. “Oh man, did I lose track of time! I gotta get back to work!” He quickly ran out of Guy’s workspace, glancing back just to see him looking at him fondly. His heart skipped a beat as he neared his desk, feeling giddy.

Rookie sat back down on his chair, hearing the usual squeak it gave under the strain. He spun around once for good measure, and resumed his report with renowned vigour.

If any agents passed by Jet Pack Guy’s desk to see him more upbeat than usual, or to see Rookie wearing a blazer that was far too large for him, they didn’t mention it.


End file.
